Kazanto (InVinoVeritas)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Flame Oracle Level: 3 Experience: 3483 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Aquan, Aboleth, Ignan Deity: Peletanga, the Volcano Goddess First Seen: Current Location: Treasure Hunt Abilities STR: 10 00 (00 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 14 +2 (02 pts) (+2 Racial) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (13 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 29 = + CON (06) + FC (03) (Oracle) AC: 21 = + DEX (03) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +2 = 03 (+2) CMB: +2 = (+2) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (+2) + STR (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (01) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = 01 (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = 01 (03) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' base, 15' in armor, Swim 65' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics MW DW Light Crossbow: Attack: +06 = (02) + Dex (03) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Cold Iron, Range 80' MW DW Longspear: Attack: +03 = (02) + Str (00) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Brace, Reach Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (CON), +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 5', Swim 50' Favored Class: Oracle Natural Armor: +2 AC Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far in dim light Aquatic: Has Swim speed of 50', Swim is a class skill, +8 Racial for Swim, Can breathe water Amphibious: Can remain out of water indefinitely Class Features Flame Oracle Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields Mystery: Flame Mystery; Acrobatics, Climb, Intimidate, and Perform are class skills. Tongues Curse: Can only speak and understand Ignan in combat. Gains Ignan as a Bonus Language. Cinder Dance: +10' Base Speed Gaze of Flames: Can see through fire, fog, or smoke for 3 rounds/day Spells: Add Cure spells to spell list, does not need Divine Focus. 6/day of L1. Feats Fleet (First Level): +5' Base Speed Spell Focus (Evocation)(Third Level): +1 DC for Evocation spells Traits Magical Lineage (Magic): Can add metamagic to Fireball at 1 spell level lower Adopted (Social): Adopted by halflings; gets a free Halfling Racial Trait Freedom Fighter (Halfling): +1 to skill and attack rolls when evading capture, Escape Artist is a class skill Skills Skill Points: 15 = (12) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Oracle 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +6 3 3 3 -3 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 4 +0 Climb -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +10 3 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -3 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist +6 3 3 3 -3 +0 Fly +0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride +0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive +4 2 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -3 +0 Spellcraft +6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth +0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim +5 0 0 0 -3 +8 (Racial) Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 Spell Lists (Known) at will 6/day 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Bless * Resistance * Cure Light Wounds * Spark * Protection from Evil * Stabilize * Burning Hands * Mending * Obscuring Mist Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Hot Weather Outfit 00 lb MW Magma Dragonhide Breastplate 700 gp 30 lb MW Darkwood Longspear 395 gp 04½ lb MW Darkwood Light Crossbow 375 gp 02 lb Cold Iron Bolts (20) 04 gp 02 lb Pocketed Scarf 08 gp ½ lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 00 lb Alchemist's Fire (2) 40 gp 02 lb Smokesticks (2) 40 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 42 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Medium encumbrance due to weight and armor Finances PP: 00 GP: 1119 SP: 05 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 24 Height: 6' 4" Weight: 195 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Pale above / Red below Appearance: Kazanto is a beautiful young woman, with an intriguing pattern of scales across her folk-half. Reddish-orange in color, they seem to form words in languages not understood by many. Demeanor: Kazanto is bewildered by life above the water, trying to understand all the new places and things. Yet she takes her role as an Oracle of the Volcano seriously, and is determined to make the best of her situation. The fact that her first encounter helped destroy an Aboleth's slave camp has given her fuel for her resolve. Background Kazanto spent her childhood far off in the ocean. Even at an early age, others remarked on how she was marked, somehow. Her scales were a bit too red. They created patterns across her face and arms. Finally, she began to hear a voice, rumbling through the waves. Deep, like falling rocks, like hissing steam, she heard the voice, nothing like anything or any language she had heard before. Yet still, she understood. "Your destiny, it is elsewhere. You have been chosen, and you shall see and wield forces far beyond anything found in the waters." The very thought that she might have to leave the waters scared her, suredly as learning a human must live underwater. Yet even then, she understood. If this is her destiny, she would embrace it. Kazanto left her family and city, following the sound of the deep voice, until she came upon a volcano. Black smoke billowed through the water, and lava poured forth, hardening instantly into new stone. The volcano had already become an island, filled with palms and crabs. It was also the home to a tribe of halflings... and to skum. The servitors of the dread aboleths had captured an exploration fleet decades ago, and their families were forced to travel into the heart of the volcano to mine metals and gems for their underwater masters. "I shall fight the aboleths myself," the volcano explained, "but you should gather the halflings and bring them away." What happened next is best explained as chaos. The island shuddered and crumbled, and vents opened up everywhere, leaving no safe place. For the first time, Kazanto dragged herself onto the land above the water, found the halflings in their hiding places, and loaded them onto rafts to push away from the island. She watched back as the island exploded, and the water filled with pumice. Kazanto understood that she had been chosen to understand the power of the volcano, and embrace it for herself. She helped pull the rafts to the nearest land she could find--Venza, and recognized that to learn the secrets of fire, she must live where it lives--above the waves. Adventure Log Ryall's Estate XP Received: 1252 XP Treasure Received: 1327 GP, 5 SP The Mightiest Weapon XP Received: 1273 XP Treasure Received: 473 GP Dockside Diversion XP Received: 330 XP Treasure Received: 428 GP Treasure Hunt XP Received: 3714 XP (1190 encounter XP + 2524 time XP) Treasure Received: 4500 GP (1665 encounter GP + 2835 time GP) DMCs DMCs Spent: 1 @ 1st Level (7/26/11) XP Received: 210 XP Treasure Received: 180 GP The Mystic Pearl Trip1 GP Spent: 1470 GP GP Received: 60 GP Bought Magma Dragonhide Breastplate, Darkwood Longspear, Darkwood Light Crossbow Sold Wooden Armor, Bayonet, Light Crossbow Level Ups Level 2: Class: Flame Oracle BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Burning Hands, Mending HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus = 7 + 2 (CON) = 9 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +05 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 10 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Flame Oracle BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Features: Gaze of Flames, Obscuring Mist Feat: Spell Focus: Evocation HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus = 7 + 2 (CON) = 9 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +10 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 15 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (04/11/2011) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (04/19/2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (07/29/2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (11/08/2011) (Satin Knights) leve Category:Approved Characters